Multiple memory devices can be used in an electronic system. A system processor can provide instructions to multiple memory controllers to operate each memory device. However, dedicating processor resources to coordinate multiple memory controllers can impede system performance. In addition, connecting multiple memory controllers to multiple memory devices can occupy valuable pin connections on a controller. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for controlling memory operations.